


Nothing Strange

by PolyInTheCloset



Series: Jeffmads Shiiiiiz [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: James' promise fulfilled, M/M, More - Freeform, Smut, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyInTheCloset/pseuds/PolyInTheCloset
Summary: Smut. Jeffmads smut.





	Nothing Strange

**Author's Note:**

> @commenter-who-said-this-would-never-happen, James believed!
> 
> Also, in less than 24 hours I got more hits on the first book than something that I posted over a month ago on my other account, I'm so happy.

"I thought we weren't gonna go through with this," Thomas said shakily, trying to free his hands from the binding James put him in.

"Does James Madison ever back down from a promise?" James asked, tying the rope.

"Nah."

"Shh, let the love do the talking." James kissed his cheek and bit down. He wrapped his legs around Thomas and started grinding up on his dick. Thomas whined and James slapped him. "Shut up." He kept grinding, harder and harder until Thomas was fully hard.

James took off both his and Thomas' pants. He grabbed Thomas' briefs and cupped his dick, stroking it teasingly before grinding up on him again. Thomas struggled to get his hands free, but when he couldn't he decieded to bite James' forehead. "Naughty, naughty." James spanked him and removed his briefs in one fluid motion.

"Sorry, daddy." Thomas whined with annoyance.

"Shut up and let me get the lube." James reached to the desk and grabbed the lube. He rubbed the oily liquid onto Thomas' hole teasingly and than stuck one finger in, before taking it out. "You know what?" James grabbed Thomas' dick and bit the tip and he screamed a bit.

"Sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to be loud." Thomas said. James just licked the tip of his cock before shoving it all in his mouth, gripping Thomas' inner thighs the entire time.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum." Thomas moaned

"Fine by me." James swallowed his dick and Thomas wriggled around, trying to get out of his mouth, earning a slap to his ass. He eventually came inside James' throaght.

James helped untie him. "I know what we're doing tomorrow night." Thomas said with a giggle as he got dressed


End file.
